Si Tobi Yang Malang
by UzumakiHusin
Summary: Si tobi adalah seorang adek yang manja dan juga paling di sayangi. apa jadinya jika kakuzu tidak membelikan permen untuknya/Bad summary/Langsung aja bacah yg minat/Warning:Gaje,Garing,Bahasa gak formal,Dll.


Halo all setelah bikin email baru akhirnya bisa publish lagi... langsung aja ke cerita.

Author:Sihusin

Genre:Humor, Tragedi

NARUTO PUNYA BANG MASASHI SI TOBI YANG MALANG

Di suatu pagi yag cerah dan ber-embun embun ada dua makhluk astral nan ghaib datang ke pasar yang asri dan di pasar melihat geli terhadap duo makhluk astib*kepanjangan disingkat aja*yang saling berdebat mau tau bagaimana perdebatannya langsung aja baca ke bawah...!

JRENGG...JRENGG...JRENGG...

"Senpai tobi minta duit dong"Tobi meminta ke kakuzu.

"Mau ngapain lu..?"Tanya yang punya duit.

"Mau beli permen, ayolah senpai tobi minta sepuluh ribu aja."Tobi memohon sambil sujud sujud

"Kagak kita itu harus hemat lu minta sepuluh ribu lagi. mau cari kemana duit ini tong...?"tolak kakuzu yang bikin tobi nangis darah ampe seember penuh.

"Ta..tapi...senpai..?"Kata tobi sambil menangis darah danl keluarin permen dari idungnye.

"gak ada tapi tapian..!"potong kakuzu ketus dan membuat tobi makin menjadi-jadi.

Tetapi sementara dilain tempat sudah ada dua orang yg ngerumpi ala Ibu ibu ngegosipin jupe vs depe.

"Hn sudah kuduga Si mata hijau pasti tidak memberikannya..!"Tatap author iba

"Kesian si...eh lu author kok masuk masuk sih"Tanya sosok misterius

"Terserah gue dong mau masuk mau kagak"Jawab author sewot

LUPAKAN

Sesampainya di goa akatsuki

"Adek ku cayank kamyu qenapa...?"Konan yg sok alay sambil ngaca

"Tob tob gak dibeliin pelmen ama kakuzu."jawab tobi so imut*Muka udah kayak keset ketiban batu masih aja so imut..*Di tampar tobi

"Kecian adekku cayank mana kakuzu..?"Tanya konan

"Di Kamar."Jawab tobi jelas singkat dan padat.

Dan si angel akatsuki yg bernama konan*ah...angel kutilanak kale...*langsung menuju kamar yg bau nan sumpek udah kaya rumahnya patrick sesampainya dikamar kakuzu

"Eh lo apain ade gue"Konan nanya dengan ketusnya.

"OH...tadi ini... anu... ee..."Jawab kakuzu yg kebingungan*kesian banget si lu berhadapan dengan sikutil*.

"CEPETAN JAWAB...!"Konan membentak kakuzu ala Ftv.

"Eh...jadi gini kitakan harus menghemat karena pemasukan akatsuki...bla...bla...blaa...jadi gue gak beliin."Jelas kakuzu panjang setelah itupun konan hanya menjawab ber-Oh-ria.

Keesokan harinya mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah dan di tempat paling pojok terdapat sebuah insan yang sedang meratapi nasibnya yang tidak boleh membeli permen yah tidak salah lagi itu adalah tobi.

"Tob lu kenapa sedih...?"Tanya kisame.

"Gak papa senpai."Tobi menjawab dengan senyum dibalik topengnya

"Lu so care banget dah...?"Sahut Itachi.

"Tob kamu masih sedih dengan kejadian dua hari yg lalu"Tanya konan.

"..."Tobi hanya diam

Hari hari terus berlalu sampai suatu ketika penasehat akatsuki mengumpulkan semua anggota akatsuki ke kamarnya sasori*kenapa harus aku... oh sunggu malang nasibku.*Kecuali si tobi. sesampainya di kamar sasori merekapun membuat rencana agar tobi menjadi periang lagi karena akhir akhir ini tobi menjadi galau kelas kakap dan jarang berkomunikasi kepada kakak kakaknya itu.

"Jadi bagai mana ini...? Tobi sampai sekarang masih galau jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan..?"Tanya pein selaku kepala saudar di goa akatsuki yeng tercinta.

"Oh iya tobikan ulang tahun seminggu lagi."

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan Rencana A-781S"Jawab konan*RencANA apatuh.

"OKE...!"Jawab akatsuki kompak.

Keesokan harinya mereka mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikan tobi sesuatu tetapi si kakuzu seperti tidak ikhlas bila uangnya diberikan sia-sia lalu merekapun merencanakan semua menurut petunjuk konan dari menyiapkan tempat hadia serta sampai akhirnya hari yang sudah ditunggu datang dan akhirnya mereka melakukan rencana tersebut.

"Tobi sini mau permen gak..?"Tanya si kisame

"Nggak mau"Jawab tobi

Tetapi kisame menarik tobi sampai ke tempat tujuan yang berada di taman belakang goa sana sangatlah gelap karena lampu lampu dimatikan serta tidak ada benda yg berwarna terang.

"Senpai tobi takut"Tobi ngomong ama kisame Tetapi ternyata kisame sudah menghilang dan membikin tobi menangis dengan sangat kencangnya dan tiba tiba

1 2 3

"Selamat ulang tahun... selamat ulang tahun..."Nyanyi akatsuki seketiba tobi menangis bukan karena ketakutan melainkan tangis bahagia

"Senpai hiks... hiks... Terima kasih... hiks...Tela melakukan ini semua"

Dan semuapun berakhir dengan bahagia...

Fuih*ngelap keringet

"Capenya"Author ngomong

"Gitu doank cape cemen lu Thor...!"Pria misterius nyaut udah kayak ayam ngobrol

"Aduh blom pernah dibacok lu tong... oke selesai juga ni fic tanpa komentar dan flame kalian diriku ini tidak akan maju"Author jelasin panjang lebar.

Tolong ya vrooohhh Di REVIEW 


End file.
